Enfermo de sangre
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: Si te tiras todo quinto persiguiendo a tu compañero de cuarto, es inevitable que este, Baz, sea quien vaya a por ti cuando no apareces. ¿Y qué puede pasar en mitad de la noche si juntas a un vampiro sediento del Elegido con el propio Elegido que no sabe lo que quiere? SNOWBAZ.


**Título:** Enfermo de sangre

 **Autor:** Angelito Bloodsherry

 **Rating:** +18

 **Parings:** Simon/Baz.

 **Sinopsis:** Si te tiras todo quinto persiguiendo a tu compañero de cuarto, es inevitable que este, Baz, sea quien vaya a por ti cuando no apareces. ¿Y qué puede pasar en mitad de la noche si juntas a un vampiro sediento del Elegido con el propio Elegido que no sabe lo que quiere?

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la autora del libro libro Carry On, Rainbow Rowell.

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

* * *

 **enfermo de sangre**

 **capítulo único**

—Simon, déjalo ya —le riñó Penny—. No tienes pruebas suficientes, no puedes ir por ahí acusando a la gente de ser vampiro, no tiene lógica.

Simon refunfuñó por lo bajinis aprovechando que Penny no le estaba escuchando ya que estaba sumergida en su propia conversación donde le dejaba claro a Simon Snow los cientos de motivos por los que tenía que parar de estar detrás de Baz las veinticuatro horas del día.

Pero a Simon nada de eso le importaba, se había pasado medio curso siguiendo a su compañero de cuarto y cada vez estaba más seguro de que sí, su compañero de cuarto, Baz, era un vampiro. Uno muy peligroso dispuesto a todo para recolectar la fuerza y la magia suficiente para matar o desangrarlo en algún momento.

—No tengo hambre —se levantó de golpe, empujando la silla a unos metros de distancia, todos en la sala le prestaron atención durante unos segundos—. Buenas noches, Penny.

—Simon…

Llegó a su cuarto sabiendo que Baz no estaría dentro pues seguía en el comedor, lo había comprobado antes de salir, y si todo iba bien su compañero desagradable de cuarto estaría la próxima hora en las catacumbas y como siempre, él lo seguiría, pero hoy no tenía ganas. No sabía si se debía a la conversación/pelea que tuvo con Penny antes o porque realmente estaba agotado y sin fuerzas.

Se tiró a la cama con el uniforme puesto y cerró los ojos. Un ruido sordo le obligó a despertarse o simplemente a abrir los ojos. Se incorporó con torpeza, todo estaba completamente oscuro, ni siquiera la luz de la luna o las estrellas entraba por la ventana abierta, y sus ojos tardaron más de lo normal a acostumbrarse. Lo primero que vio fue a él, Baz, en realidad, fue su pelo lo primero que visualizó, una gran mata de pelo negro con destellos azulados hecho un desastre y después su rostro, pálido casi blanquecino si no fuera por el leve tono rojizo que tenía sus mejillas, y sus ojos, completamente grises y ligeramente brillantes.

Quiso gritarle, pero no podía. No tenía voz o no era capaz de encontrarla. Baz seguía de perfil mirando a un punto en su cama o simplemente no estaba mirando nada. Sus manos descansaban en sus propias piernas y Simon podía jurar, sin miedo a equivocarse, que estas estaban manchadas de sangre.

Estaba a punto de invocar a la espada cuando recordó el juramento de compañeros de cuarto, si atacaba a Baz, el instituto le echaría para siempre, lo mejor era esperar que el vampiro cometiera ese error y no al revés.

—¿Tienes miedo? —susurró sin más, no había rastro de ningún sentimiento en su voz, nada que le recordara que se trataba de Baz, eso le asustó en sobremanera—. Mírame, soy lo que siempre has dicho que soy: un vampiro. Un horrible y monstruoso vampiro…

Su voz se apagó en la última frase y Simon tardó en darse cuenta del porqué. Seguramente debido a lo cansado que estaba o a la velocidad que tienen los vampiros. El rostro de Baz estaba oculto en sus ensangrentadas manos y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente preso de un ataque de risa o, lo que era peor, estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

Pero Baz no lloraba, ¿verdad?

Qué leches, claro que puede llorar, sigue siendo un crío como él

Un crío vampiro.

Casi inconscientemente, o eso diría el propio Simon horas después, intentó zafarse del agarre de las sábanas, que no recordaba haberse puesto, para así alcanzar al vampiro llorica que le estaba poniendo de los nervios pues era incapaz de enfrentarse a esa nueva versión de Baz, prefería la que le miraba con superioridad o la que planeaba algo malo, como aquella vez, cuando intentó robarle la voz o cuando quiso que la quimera le comiera. Sí, eso era mucho mejor que un Baz destrozado, humano y llorando.

En cuanto estuvo libre de las sábanas, gateó hasta alcanzar el cuerpo húmedo y mugriento de Baz, para abrazarlo. Olía mal, lo que era normal al venir de las catacumbas, pero no le importó o dejó de importarle en cuanto sintió como Baz se desplomaba entre sus brazos, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Encajaba a la perfección en su cálido cuerpo, es como si se estuvieran abrazando así todos los días, como si su cuerpo ya estuviera más que acostumbrado al de Baz.

Baz era frío como la nieve o como Londres en plena nevada, mientras que él era como un sol o simplemente como el fuego. Si quería, podía quemarlos a ambos. Pero no pasó nada de eso, simplemente cerró los ojos y se relajó mientras abrazaba y acariciaba el cuerpo de su compañero de cuarto. Saboreó ese pequeño momento y se aseguró de almacenarlo en la memoria, pues era la primera vez que el olor a humo y a fuego quedaba relegado a un segundo plano y lo único que podía sentir era a Baz, su frío cuerpo, un frío que golpeaba su propio cuerpo, un frío cálido que se calaba en sus huesos hasta dejarlo destrozado, pero en el buen sentido. Era un placer doloroso.

Tal vez eso era lo que planeaba Baz desde el principio. Quizá lo que buscaba era exactamente esa reacción, que se sintiera a gusto abrazándolo para después hincarle el diente cuando estuviera embriagado completamente, aunque ya se sentía así y no veía que Baz estuviera a punto de hacer un movimiento, él simplemente seguía temblando y clavaba sus uñas en su jersey.

Recordó vagamente la cruz que colgaba de su cuello, una cruz de oro que podría herir a Baz al ser un vampiro, pero dicho recuerdo se esfumó inmediatamente cuando notó el cuerpo de Baz sobre el suyo. ¿Cuándo se habían tumbado en la cama en esa postura tan íntima? Sus piernas estaban entrelazadas, no había ni un maldito centímetro entre ellos, eran simplemente dos cuerpos unidos casi en su totalidad. Simon se sonrojó hasta los dedos de los pies al notar el cambio, su cuerpo y el de Baz estaban reaccionando a la cercanía, ¡nunca antes le había pasado algo así! ¡Maldita sea, él no era gay!

Baz ya no lloraba, estaba quieto y eso provocó que se sonrojase todavía más si es que era posible, estaba seguro de que si no había empezado a arder como una hoja de papel es porque seguía teniendo el frío cuerpo de Baz sobre el suyo.

Y hablando de eso, ¿podría notar él lo mismo que estaba notando Simon? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Él era quien estaba encima y su polla también estaba dura contra la suya.

—Snow… —susurró con la voz ronca, mientras que apoyaba el peso en los codos para incorporarse, moviendo ligeramente la cadera hacia adelante—. Estás muy tenso, ¿me tienes miedo?

Baz rompió la distancia que los separaba y Simon temió lo que iba a ocurrir en realidad o más bien, temió que lo que parecía que iba a ocurrir, no sucediera. No hubo beso, solamente Baz cayó rendido en los brazos de Simon y este pudo escuchar un leve ronquido.

Simon murmuró una retahíla de insultos mágicos y normales a la vez que apartaba el cuerpo inerte de su compañero de cuarto que roncaba como nunca antes lo había hecho. Creyó que estaba fingiendo, pero a los cinco minutos se dio cuenta de que no, que realmente estaba dormido. Frustrado se miró sus propios pantalones, la erección seguía ahí, mientras que la de Baz ya había desaparecido, aunque todavía se podía apreciar el bulto en sus pantalones.

—Eres un hijo de puta… —escupió y pasó la mano por el pantalón de Baz con la intención de agarrar su polla con fuerza y así despertarlo, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que era una estupidez, si lo hacía, tendría que darle explicaciones y su erección ya dolía demasiado como para encima añadirle un dolor de cabeza.

Salió de la cama malhumorado, rojo como un tomate y ardiendo a causa de la excitación o de la falta del cuerpo de Baz. Se arrastró al cuarto de baño y se miró al espejo desnudo (se había quitado el uniforme nada más salir de la cama). Tomó su polla con una mano y cerró los ojos. Era la primera vez que se masturbaba, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza hacerlo, es decir, tenía novia, pero Agatha y él no hacían nada parecido a lo que había hecho o había estado a punto de hacer con Baz. Cabreado, se masturbó y lo único que su cabeza recreó fue el rostro de Baz con su sonrisa chulesca o su mirada petulante.

Le odiaba demasiado.

Le odiaba tanto que dolía.

Se mordió el labio con fuerza cuando se corrió. Todo era un maldito desastre y encima tenía a un vampiro con fiebre en su cuarto, porque sí, lo había comprobado, solo esperaba que el muy cabrón no recordase nada a la mañana siguiente porque no estaba preparado para lidiar con todos esos sentimientos a la vez como para encima tener que aguantarlo a él.

 ** _fin._**


End file.
